


Risky Business

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tom wins his Empire Award, Chris  feels slightly jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=15641850#t15641850) norsekink prompt and inspired by [this](http://black-nata.tumblr.com/post/19963380769/westishere-im-sorry-about-my-award-ill-make) awesome fan art.

"'Brotherly hugs' my ass," Chris hisses as he grabs Tom by the collar and shoves him into Tom's very own dressing room, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, and he only bites down harder when he can feel Tom's lips curl in a grin. "You're an asshole, Hiddleston."  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous." They are so close, Tom's practically breathing his words into Chris' mouth between kisses. He brings his hands up to caress Chris' cheek, to drag a thumb over his jawline and down his neck. He's still grinning. Laughing. It only infuriates Chris more, makes him claw at that tie and dress shirt, makes him want to expose tanned skin, makes him want to mark and bite it, but Tom only steps back, bringing some space between them. "Why are you angry?" he asks, the teasing tone gone from his voice. There's only confusion left in those greenish-blue eyes; confusion and sincerity, and Chris feels his anger and shame and jealousy - yes, he is jealous, but only a little bit - vanish in thin air. It's always the same. It will always be the same. The damn fucker can do anything he wants, Chris can never stay angry at him for too long.  
  
"You," he starts and gives a sigh, closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again and looks to the side (simply to look anywhere else than into Tom's eyes), his gaze falls onto that stupid award and he swallows his thoughts of 'It's not fair!' and 'Why does everything you touch turn to gold now?' and 'Next to you, I feel not good enough!', and instead says: "You should have been there."  
  
He doesn't even need to add 'with me' for Tom to understand. He can see it in Tom's eyes, can see the confusion go away and be replaced with sympathy and understanding. Not pity, though, for Tom would never pity him and Chris would never want to be pitied. "I know," he says and when he leans forward until their lips touch again, the kiss is slow and gentle, some sort of wordless apology. It's impressive, he thinks, how much a simple kiss can convey and how well he has learned to differentiate between all kinds of kisses and touches, between 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' and 'Stay with me tonight'.  "And I know you did wonderful," Tom says when they part again.  
  
"How would you know?" Chris asks with a small pout. "You were too busy making out with your award."  
  
"You _are_ jealous."  
  
"Of what? Of you groping that thing as if it were your new girlfriend?"  
  
Tom only gives him a severe look and nods gravely. "Since we all know that _you_ are my new girlfriend." Before Chris can say anything, he smiles again and reaches out to cup Chris' cheek in his hand. "Look, I can only say that I'm sorry. And I can only make it up to you when we get back to our hotel."  
  
"If we ever get away from the journalists. I'm very sure they want more pictures of you licking a phallic object."  
  
He should have known that wasn't the wisest thing to say, should have known that Tom would take that as a dare. He still blinks in surprise - and feels his cheek flush crimson - when Tom simply grins and says: "Then I can as well make it up to you right now" and kneels down while smiling up at him as his fingers open the zipper and the smile turns into a grin as Chris inhales shakily when those long fingers free his cock. The smile doesn't leave his face. Not for a single second. It only grows broader as he leans forward and tastes the tip his Chris' cock with his tongue, making the man shiver and groan.  
 _  
He really is an asshole_ , Chris thinks. But he's an asshole with a wicked mouth and a clever tongue and it's no wonder Tom has wound him around his finger, no wonder Chris can never stay angry with him. He is just too fucking wonderful with his smile and cheekbones and long and slender limbs. And really, it's not easy to be angry when his cock grows hard under those skillful touches. Slowly, Chris leans his body back against the table, because he _needs_ a steady surface to hold onto when Tom puts his lips around the head of his cock like _this_ and when he moves his tongue like _that_ and Chris has to bite one of his knuckles to refrain from moaning out loud, for they are still in the middle of Tom's fucking dressing room and anybody could feel the need to come in at any moment.  
  
The risk of being discovered just makes it all the more exciting and Chris reaches out a shaking hand to fist his fingers in Tom's hair - only to let out a disappointed sound when he finds his hair to be too short. So he simply lets his hand rest on the back of Tom's head and gradually draws him closer.  
  
To his very surprise, Tom doesn't fuck with him - well, of course he does, in the literal sense -, he doesn't tease him, doesn't make him beg and whimper and ask for more (They could have that later at the hotel. Now's just not the time for drawing things out longer than necessary). Instead, he wraps his lips around all of Chris' cock, pressing the shaft against the roof of his mouth, tickling and licking with the tip of his tongue and lightly scraping his teeth against it just _so_ , and it makes Chris growl and snarl at him that he can't wait until Tom's curls grow back, so that he can finally grab them with his fingers again and fuck Tom's throat mercilessly. He can _feel_ Tom gasp, can feel the sound vibrate in his body and he arches his back and comes with a breathy moan.  
  
Tom smiles up at him and it's one of those perfect smiles he always flashes when he's happy. He swallows everything Chris has to offer and gives his cock one, two last licks before tucking him back into his pants, then he rises to his feet again, long limbs stretching and graceful fingers brushing away that single white droplet in one of the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You're impossible," Chris says, gives him a kiss (and bloody hell, he can taste himself) and wraps his arms around him in a loving hug.  
  
"You love me like that."  
  
"Know what I love more?" he asks and nuzzles Tom's neck. "That you're mine."  
  
They stay like this for quite some time before leaving the dressing room - and only then they notice that the door has not been completely closed during their little intermezzo.  
  
(It doesn't surprise them much to find quite compromising pictures all over Tumblr the very next day, and it takes all of Tom's clever tongue and mouth to convince the press that they are nothing but fakes, really, Tom and Chris are _just friends_ and nothing more.)


End file.
